


Jealousy

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oumakura-centric, Out of Character Kamukura Izuru, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Short One Shot, subtle confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who would have thought that two of the most smartest people in the whole school was this dumb when it comes to their feelings?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaniujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Yaniujin, the author who got me into this ship. I absolutely love their content, even the dark ones, and I thought I could gift them some dumb Oumakura oneshot I came up with at 3 in the morning.

Kokichi smiles as he continue chasing after Izuru who was still walking away from him.

"Izuru-senpai! Wait for me!"

"Leave me alone."

"Don't wanna!" Kokichi shouts playfully and lunges himself on Izuru's arm, tightly holding it. Izuru glares at him but he makes no move to pull away.

"You can't just leave me, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, behind like that, y'know~" Kokichi says, giggling as he looks up at Izuru. Izuru sighs as he stares at Kokichi who looks too happy as he wraps his arms around his arm. 

"Let go of my arm."

"Why~? You like it." Kokichi states, looking up flirtily and smirking at him. Izuru glares at him before sighing.

"You're boring and annoying and I don't want you anywhere near me." Izuru says in a blank tone. He thought Kokichi would brush it off as usual and just continue but to his surprise, Kokichi froze. Kokichi's expression darkens and he pulls his arms away.

"Is that so..? Well! You're boring as well, Kamukura-senpai! Tch! I'll hang out with Hinata-chan instead! He's waaaaaayyy much more interesting than you!" Kokichi says with a smile and huff as he began walking away. At his words and action, Izuru glares at him but Kokichi look back at him.

"Hmph! I hate you!" He shouts annoyedly before stomping off. Izuru only stares as Kokichi slowly disappears from his sight, he clicks his tongue and sigh.

////

When Kokichi knows he was at least 3 meters away from Izuru, he stop and sigh, slightly clenching his fist. He really hates how Izuru was the Ultimate Fucking Talented Student but still couldn't get the clue that Kokichi was ultimately attracted to him.

Kokichi sigh again, it wasn't every day that he gets genuinely annoyed. He guess he'll go back to flirting his ass off to Shuichi until he gets it, again, _boring_. At least, in a way, that was easier than getting his feelings hurt by Izuru's bold words which is also one of the things he likes about him, but Kokichi guess he still let his feelings, that just comes out truthfully when with Izuru, affect him, which was upsetting..

"I thought you were going to Hinata." Kokichi jumps at that cold voice close to his ear. He turns around to see Izuru close to him, too close, making him blush slightly but he immediately covers it up.. Only then did he realize that Izuru was actually with him, and he didn't even notice.. Was Izuru following him since he left with his stealthy self?

"I was. So, I'll leave you alone now~!" Kokichi says in a suppose to be cheery tone but it came out more upset, making Izuru slightly tilt his head and stare questioningly at him.

"Are you angry?"

"Heh.. Why would I be angry because of you, Kamukura-senpai??" Kokichi asks, arrogantly but also grumblingly.

"It's Izuru."

"Wha-" He stops when he look up. Izuru was still close to him, those red, attractive, analyzing red eyes of him looking straight to him. Kokichi felt his face heating up slightly because of it, making him look away.

"I thought I was boring and annoying..?"

"You are." Kokichi's eyebrows twitches, he knows he's annoying.. but boring? He glares before trying to leave again but Izuru grabs his hand and makes him look at him.

"The boring part was a lie." He says, making Kokichi blush slightly and look away again.

"So it is. I still need to leave your presence cause obviously, I'm not welcome.. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go to someone else-"

The next thing that happened cause Kokichi's eyes to widen. His lips was sealed shut by those same lips he likes to stare at and fantasize on how it'll feel. In short, Izuru was kissing him.

Soon, Izuru pulls away and Kokichi stares up at him, face fluster more than usual, a genuine reaction Izuru liked.

"Why did you-"

"Don't ever lie to me again. You suck at it." Izuru says in a blank tone as he let go of Kokichi's hand.

It feels like Kokichi's pride just got stomped on by such a great person like Izuru by those words but Kokichi doesn't know if he should get excited by that, maybe he does.

"That's not possible! I'm the best liar there is!" Kokichi says and smirks widely. Izuru only felt a small smirk on his lips, at least, Kokichi didn't lie to him. Kokichi continue to look up at him and slightly pulls his sleeves, grabbing his attention.

"Do it again." Kokichi says.

"Do what again?" Izuru asks, acting clueless.

"Izuru-senpai!" Kokichi says in a whining and flirting tone and pouts. Izuru smirk and lean down and took those sweet lips against his once more. Kokichi only smile against Izuru's soft lips and kiss back.

Izuru was sure that he wasn't bound to get bored of someone like Kokichi. He simply has his own way of being interesting through and through, and made someone like Izuru, despite being annoying, to want him around, and slowly, fall in love with him.


End file.
